This invention relates generally to soil compactors, and more particularly to devices for changing the outer surface of compactor drums from a planar surface to a padfoot surface.
Presently, removable shells for changing the outer surface of drums require that the removable shell be bolted to the drum. This requires alignment of the removable shell sections with bolt holes in the drum and is otherwise time consuming to complete the conversion.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present compactor drum constructions. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.